In My Heart
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Karena.. jauh di lubuk hati ku yang terdalam.. aku membutuhkan mu.. / HaeHyuk. GS.


Song: Tohoshinki – Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou?

A/N:

"_**Bold+Italic"**_ = Lyric

"_Italic"_ = Flashback

"Normal" = Present

**In My Heart**

**By: Jong Aeolia**

**Karena.. jauh di lubuk hati ku yang terdalam.. aku membutuhkan mu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul**

**19 Februari 2015**

Di tengah keheningan malam, nampak seorang pemuda dengan hoodie biru bermotif polkadot –sebut saja Donghae– sedang duduk termenung. Menyelami alam pikiran bawah sadarnya seorang diri.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan untuk meluluhkan hati para gadis. Melainkan sebuah senyum miris yang menyayat hati. Senyum yang menggambarkan perasaanya sekarang.

"Aku... membutuhkan mu..." lirihnya, nyaris tak terdengar.

~oOo~

_**No matter how much time had passed**_

_**I thought you'd always be here with me**_

~oOo~

**Seoul**

**23 Januari 2009**

_"Mungkin... sekaranglah saatnya..." ujar seseorang terdengar lemah.__Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mengerutkan kening, tanda tak mengerti._

_Si wanita mengajaknya bertemu di sini, di taman kota. Dan setelah hampir 1 jam mereka duduk berdiam diri –sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hanya gumam tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir wanita ini._

_"Aku lelah. Hatiku lelah." gumam wanita itu tapi masih terdengar oleh Donghae._

_"Apa maksudmu? Kau mulai ngelantur lagi, eh?"_

_Seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan si pemuda, wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Donghae._

_"Maaf..." sang wanita membungkuk dalam membuat pemuda itu membulatkan matanya –terkejut._

_Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Matanya yang jernih menatap dalam si pemuda._

_"Kau bisa tenang sekarang. Aku pergi." itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan si wanita, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mematung karena ucapannya barusan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan pikiran dan hatinya sejenak.

"Kau bohong..." desahnya ditiupkan dinginnya semilir angin malam.

~oOo~

_**My feelings grew every day and night**_

_**The overflowing words... although I know...**_

_**They won't reach you now**_

~oOo~

**Seoul**

**3 Mei 2008**

_"Hey, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tutur Donghae yang dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat seorang gadis –yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya– sukses menabrak punggung si pemuda._

_"Aw.." ringis gadis itu sembari mengusap dahinya.__"Memang kau mau tanya apa, sih?" tanya si gadis, sengit._

_"Sudah setahun lebih kau mengikuti ku terus, apa kau tidak merasa lelah?" pemuda itu membalikkan badan –menghadap si gadis._

_Si gadis mendongakkan kepala, menatap ke dalam mata pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya._

_Gadis itu menggeleng seraya berkata, "Tidak." jawabnya pasti._

_Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya ia meragukan ucapan si gadis._

_"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, nona! Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau bosan? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria yang lebih baik dari ku –yang dengan tulus mencintaimu?" pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Bukankah ucapannya barusan terdengar seperti seorang pria yang takut ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya?_

_Tanpa ia sadari senyum di bibir si gadis kembali merekah. Senyum hangat penuh ketulusan, yang selalu ditunjukkan untuk pemuda itu. "Mungkin benar, suatu hari nanti raga ku akan merasa lelah–" ujarnya ringan._

_Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia hampir saja beranjak pergi meninggalkan si gadis kalau bukan karena sebuah suara –yang cukup lantang– membuat langkahnya terhenti._

"_Tapi.. ada satu bagian dalam diri ku yang takkan pernah mengenal kata lelah untuk mu, meski banyak pria di luar sana yang bersedia mencintai ku dengan tulus–" Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak._

"_Hati ku akan selalu berpihak pada mu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kembalilah.. ku mohon~"

Dadanya bergemuruh. Sesak. Rasa sakit menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Seketika benteng keangkuhannya runtuh. Tetes demi tetes air mata terjun bebas melewati pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

~oOo~

_**Why wasn't I able to take your hand?**_

_**No matter how much time passes**_

_**You always should've been by my side**_

_**Now it will never come true**_

~oOo~

**Seoul**

**15 Oktober 2008**

_Gadis itu berlari di tengah hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Ia berhenti di sebuah halte bus saat air yang turun menghujam tanah semakin deras. Matanya memandang resah buliran air hujan yang meluncur dari langit, seakan tak ada habisnya._

_Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Dengan mata terpejam ia berkata, "Tuhan, ku mohon tunda dulu hujannya sebentar saja. Waktu ku sudah tidak banyak lagi."_

_Seakan mendengar permohonan si gadis, perlahan-lahan air hujan mulai berhenti membasahi bumi. Gerombolan awan mendung bergerak menjauh, menampakkan sang rembulan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di baliknya._

_Gadis itu tersenyum penuh syukur sebelum melanjutkan berlari. Ia terus menerobos jalan setapak dan gang-gang kecil menuju sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota Seoul, di tengah dinginnya malam sehabis diguyur hujan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumah sederhana tanpa pagar pembatas._

_Cukup lama si gadis berdiri di depan pintu. Hatinya bergejolak. Tapi tekadnya yang bulat membuat gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut._

"_Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga si gadis, menyahut dari dalam rumah._

_Cklek–_

_Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Donghae dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Gadis itu terkiki pelan melihat Donghae yang masih mengucek mata sambil sesekali menguap. Sepertinya ia sudah menggangu jam tidur Donghae._

"_Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya Donghae dengan suara berat khas orang bangun tidur._

_Gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan badan. "Maaf mengganggu mu larut malam begini." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna biru laut dengan gambar tokoh animasi Nemo dari tas selempangnya. "Ini!" si gadis menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada Donghae. "Aku baru sempat memberikannya sekarang, karena ini hari minggu dan keluarga ku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah nenek dari pagi tadi hingga malam. Setidaknya sekarang belum jam 12 malam, berarti aku belum terlambat 'kan? Selamat ulang tahun, Donghae!"_

_Donghae memandang gadis di hadapannya tidak percaya. "Kau datang kemari malam-malam, membangunkan ku yang sedang tertidur lelap, hanya untuk menyerahkan benda ini dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, begitu?" tersirat jelas nada kesal dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Donghae._

_Si gadis menunduk dalam, ia tak sanggup melihat sorot mata Donghae yang mengintimidasinya. Ia bahkan masih bisa terima jika Donghae mengacuhkannya atau membalas perkataannya dengan nada dingin. Namun mendengar pemuda itu berkata dengan nada penuh emosi padanya barusan, membuat si gadis mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata._

"_Maaf.." bisik si gadis sembari membungkuk dalam._

_Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Ck, merepotkan! Seperti tidak ada hari besok saja!" Pemuda itu membuang kado pemberian si gadis tepat di hadapannya. "Aku menyesal sempat berpikir kalau kita bisa dekat, ya setidaknya sebagai teman." Tangan si gadis terkepal kuat menahan lukanya yang tak kasat mata._

"_Jangan pernah temui aku lagi! Kau hanya menyusahkan ku, tau!" itulah kalimat terakhir dari Donghae, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan si gadis seorang diri di luar sana tengah malam begini._

_Tes–_

_Tetes demi tetes air mata gadis itu jatuh tepat membasahi kadonya untuk Donghae yang berada di antara kedua kakinya. Meski ia telah memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat._

_Ia memungut kadonya lalu meletakan benda tersebut tepat di depan pintu rumah Donghae. "Aku hanya takut, tidak akan ada kata 'besok' untukku. Maaf.." Gadis itu berjalan gontai bersimbah air mata kepedihan, menjauh dari rumah Donghae._

**.**

**.**

**._  
_**

"Maafkan aku.." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Donghae. Bibirnya terasa kelu setiap kali –tanpa sengaja– ingatannya memutar berbagai memori tentang gadis itu. Gadis yang bahkan hingga kini tak pernah ia sebutkan namanya. Gadis yang rela menghabiskan masa remajanya yang menyenangkan hanya dengan mengikuti Donghae. Gadis yang tanpa Donghae sadari telah memenangkan hak kepemilikan atas hatinya.

~oOo~

_**So why did I end up falling for you?**_

_**We can't go back to that time, or how we were (I've thought it through)**_

~oOo~

**Seoul**

**16 Oktober 2008**

_Pemuda itu berjalan mondar mandir di depan gerbang sekolah dengan raut wajah gelisah. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangannya._

_Pukul 5.14 sore._

_Sudah 2 jam lebih sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Namun seseorang yang ia tunggu, hingga kini tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Salahkan ia yang tak sekelas dengan seseorang-yang-sedang-ia-tunggu, hingga kini ia nampak seperti satpam penunggu gerbang sekolah._

_Matanya kembali menatap jam digital di tangannya. Seulas senyum tulus dan lembut tanpa sadar terukir di bibirnya kala mengingat siapa yang telah memberikan jam tersebut._

"_Donghae, kau belum pulang?" sebuah suara lembut menegurnya. Mengembalikan Donghae –pemuda itu– dari alam bawah sadarnya._

"_A–ah.. I–iya.. A–aku me–menunggu m–mu.." jawab Donghae terbata. _'Lidah sialan!'_ umpat Donghae dalam hati karena lidahnya tidak bisa diajak berkoordinasi dengan baik. Si gadis menggulum senyum mendengar cara bicara Donghae yang tiba-tiba tergagap._

"_Ada apa menunggu ku?" tanya gadis itu lembut dengan tersenyum manis –seperti biasa– pada Donghae._

_Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini masih dapat menampilkan senyum manis untuk dirinya, sementara semalam Donghae baru saja membentaknya dengan kata-kata kasar, eoh?_

_Donghae menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha menetralisir jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh. "A–aku.." kata Donghae kembali tergagap. _'Sial! Kenapa seperti ini lagi, sih?'_ Si gadis memandangnya heran. Ada sorot kekhawatiran di mata gadis itu. Tidak biasanya Donghae bersikap seperti ini, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran si gadis._

"_Maaf.." gumam Donghae lirih, nyaris tak terdengar._

_Si gadis mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan? Barusan Donghae mengatakan–_

"_Apa? Maaf, aku kurang jelas mendengarnya. Kau bilang apa barusan? Bisa diulangi?" tanya gadis itu mencoba memastikan._

_Dan lagi, Donghae menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghempaskannya melalui mulut. "Aku minta maaf untuk yang semalam. Kibum sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya saat mengingat Kibum yang melabraknya habis-habisan tadi pagi. Ia bahkan masih ingat jelas deretan kalimat yang Kibum ucapkan. "Dan terima kasih, untuk ini." Donghae menunjukan jam digital yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya._

_Si gadis menganga lebar, memandang Donghae tak percaya. Ia berharap ini bukan sekedar mimpi atau imajinasi belaka._

"_Sudah sore, sebaiknya cepat pulang!" Donghae yang risih dengan tingkah gadis itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat._

_Tak lama berselang, gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya bibirnya tak mengenal lelah untuk terus tersenyum pada Donghae. Ia berlari kecil mengejar Donghae yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depannya, berjalan tepat di belakang pemuda itu seperti hari-hari biasa._

_Sore itu, langit senja menjadi saksi bisu dari awal kedekatan mereka, meski hanya lewat bahasa tubuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya. Matanya yang masih basah karena air mata tanpa sengaja menangkap wujud sebuah benda persegi yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

Nafasnya kembali tercekat. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyeruak. Kali ini berasal dari benda persegi yang ia dapatkan seminggu yang lalu.

~oOo~

_**But, even though I say that I need you close to me**_

_**I just pray that you will be happy forever**_

_**No matter how lonely that makes me (or how sad)**_

~oOo~

**Seoul**

**12 Februari 2015**

_Tok Tok Tok–_

"_Masuk." Sahut Donghae singkat dengan mata terfokus pada tumpukan dokumen-dokumen penting di mejanya._

_Seorang wanita cantik memasuk ruangan Donghae. Ia membungkuk hormat pada atasannya tersebut, meski Donghae tak melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja Donghae dan menyerahkan sepucuk amplop besar berwarna coklat. "Ini ada surat untuk anda, Manager Lee."_

"_Dari siapa?" tanya Donghae masih berkutat pada pekerjaannya._

"_Di amplopnya tidak tertulis nama, hanya alamatnya saja. Ini dari Brussel, Belgia." jawab wanita cantik tersebut._

_Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Belgia?" gumamnya heran. Seingatnya, ia tidak punya sanak saudara, teman, ataupun rekan kerja di Negara yang terkenal akan kelezatan coklatnya itu._

"_Ada apa, Manager?" tanya wanita itu, sejujurnya ia agak sedikit penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut. Atasannya ini 'kan jarang sekali dapat surat. Lagi pula jaman modern seperti sekarang ini kok masih surat-suratan._

_Donghae sedikit tersentak. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih, ya. Kau bisa kembali bekerja." usirnya halus. Wanita cantik itu kembali membungkuk hormat sebelum pamit meninggalkan ruangan Donghae._

_Donghae melepas kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidungnya. Alisnya bertaut, ia masih mencoba mengingat-ingat barang kali ada salah satu relasinya yang tinggal di sana. Dan sayangnya otak Donghae tak menemukannya._

_Donghae mengedikan bahu, masa bodo. 'Langsung buka aja lah.' Ia membuka amplop tersebut dan menemukan benda persegi berwarna peach dengan motif bunga –yang Donghae sendiri tak tau bunga apa itu._

_Donghae menyerngitkan dahi, bingung. "Undangan pernikahan?"_

_Paru-paru Donghae seakan kosong, udara disekitarnya entah hilang kemana, dan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak kala membaca sederet nama di undangan pernikahan tersebut._

_Lee Eunhyuk._

_Donghae masih ingat jelas nama itu. Nama yang sejak 6 tahun lalu selalu menghantui tidurnya._

_Tangannya yang mendadak lemas, membuat Donghae tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan undangan beserta amplop tersebut. Otaknya masih meloading deretan nama yang ia baca barusan. Ia tidak salah baca 'kan?_

_Donghae hendak memastikan sekali lagi, bahwa yang tercetak di undangan itu adalah salah. Donghae berjongkok mengambil undangan tersebut, namun manik matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada selembar kertas putih yang sebagian ujungnya nampak dari amplop berwarna coklat tadi._

_Penasaran, Donghae memungut kertas itu yang ternyata sebuah surat, dan mulai membacanya._

Dear Donghae,

Hay, Donghae. Lama tak menyapamu. Aku rasa tak perlu basa basi menanyakan kabarmu, bukan? Toh aku yakin, ada atau tanpa diriku, kau pasti sehat-sehat saja.

_Donghae tersenyum sinis. Sorot matanya berubah pedih. "6 tahun tanpamu, aku tersiksa batin, tau!"_

Maaf waktu itu meninggalkanmu tanpa sempat memberitau kemana aku akan pergi. Ah iya, kini aku tinggal di Brussel sejak lulus S2 di Jerman bulan lalu. Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kau mampir ke sini sekalian liburan? Aku dengar kau di sana bekerja terlalu keras.

_Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut. "Kau masih perhatian padaku rupanya."_

Donghae, aku rasa kau sudah melihat sendiri undangan yang ku kirim bersama surat ini. Tanggal 28 Februari nanti aku akan menikah.

_DEG_

Aku tau, mungkin tidak penting bagimu mengetahui ini. Tapi tetap saja, setidaknya aku ingin mengundang semua orang yang ku kenal, tanpa terkecuali. Aku tidak berharap kau akan datang, cukup ingin memberitaumu saja kok.

Ku harap di sana kau hidup dengan baik. Bertemu dengan wanita yang akan selalu mencintaimu, agar kau cepat menyusulku. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu.

Aku rasa cukup ini saja yang bisa ku sampaikan. Lain kali akan ku kirimi kau surat lagi, aku janji.

Salam hangat,

Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelupuk matanya kembali basah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membuang air matanya.

Donghae mengutuk kebodohannya yang tak sempat menahan kepergian gadis itu. Atau paling tidak jika dia mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin sekarang dialah yang akan bersanding bersama gadis itu di altar, mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.

Sayang waktu tidak dapat diputar. Andai saja dulu Donghae berani mengungkapkan pada gadis itu. Mengungkapkan bahwa–

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyuk."

Fin

* * *

Aduh maaf karena justru publish FF baru lagi, abis nih FF nanggung kalo gak di publish dengan segera, takut disemutin (?)

Maaf juga karena belum sempet bales review para reader yang udah baca prolognya 'Love in School', kalo ada waktu Jong sempetin balas review kalian satu per satu lewat PM, ne?

**Lya Clouds, Thania Lee, UthyDianRyeosomnia, hyukhyuk, cloud3024, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, kiki hanni, Andhisa DhisaClouds, Turtles, Ddhanifa aaolfa**

yang jelas terima kasih banyak karena mau nyempetin buat review #deep bow

Niatnya sih saya bakal apdet tu FF nanti kalo semua FF OS di folder saya udah di publish semua, semoga masih pada mau nunggu ^^ #slapped

Sign,

Jong


End file.
